


撕裂灵魂

by sanft



Category: Batman: White Knight (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kink, M/M, Milking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanft/pseuds/sanft
Summary: 苍白骑士迪克突然挺着大肚子出现在了37号特工的床上，那他们为什么不来操一操呢
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 13





	撕裂灵魂

**Author's Note:**

> 小破车  
> 为了满足自己看水仙/孕期play/dirty talk/abo的肮脏性癖割的腿肉，极柴当心噎着

结束了一天的工作，37号特工推门，正准备一头倒进床里，忽然发现他的单人床有些不对劲。

本该叠得整整齐齐的方块被变成了一座小山，他把耳麦摘下来搁在一边，用两根手指捏着被子挑起一个角。

首先有所反应的是嗅觉，他对这种气味熟悉又陌生，像是有人在纵情声色的派对上撒了一把砂糖，淫靡又甜蜜。37号特工干脆一使劲掀开被子，藏在里面的风景一览无余。

特工第一个注意到的是他的肚子。轻微颤抖着的人有一个极为明显的孕肚，不知道谁的种把他的细腰撑到了极致，肚子上的血管清晰可见。突如其来的光线让他条件反射地抬手挡住脸，37号特工挑起眉，笑了一声。

“居然是你？”

他把手放下来，慢慢抬起眼。一丝不挂的人却戴着一个很别致的面具，整个呈V型贴在他挺直的鼻子上，小巧又精致。另一个世界的迪克又一次出现在他的床上，怀着不知道谁的野种，正在发情。

37号特工不知道哪一个事实更引起他的欲望，但顶起工装裤的阴茎告诉他，无所谓。

他摸了把迪克的屁股，怀着孕的人身体更加柔软，连穴口都黏软发烫，他的手指不过路过而已，它就渴盼地翕动着想要留住它。37号特工呼吸一沉，捏着他的脸问：“多久没人操你了，嗯？这么想要人用你？”

迪克之前一直用力抿着嘴角，这会儿被捏着脸颊被迫张开嘴，终于断断续续地开口了：“我……那次之后就没有再让人碰过……哈……”

37号特工笑了，捏着他的下巴低头赐予他一个奖励性的深吻，迪克哆嗦着努力缠住他的唇舌，发情中温度极高的口腔融化在37号特工的舌下，水声啧啧充满整个不大的空间。

一个吻根本解决不了他的欲望。37号特工一放手，迪克像是没有骨头一样躺回到床上，颤抖地更厉害了。特工对他隐忍又渴盼的目光视若无睹，慢悠悠地脱起了衣服。迪克咬住嘴唇，目光粘在37号特工逐渐露出的健壮肉体。他和迪克并不一样，迪克常年蛰伏黑暗里，整个人苍白而纤细，而37号特工满世界跑，晒成了漂亮健美的棕色。

脱到只剩最后一条内裤，37号特工停了手，走过来站在迪克面前，迪克看了看他，特工的阴茎已经硬的不行，隔着一层布都能看到它的形状。上次的淫靡性事忽然在迪克脑中一闪而过，他的脸烧了起来。

“迪克的dick向你问好，要跟它打个招呼吗？”特工笑嘻嘻地晃了晃，阴茎差一点就可以戳到迪克脸上。迪克咬住了嘴唇，鼻端都是特工的味道，后穴忽然痒了起来，深入骨髓的瘙痒让他整个人哆嗦起来，他忍着身体极度的渴望伸出手拉下面前的内裤，阴茎弹出来打在他的脸上。

迪克下意识往后一缩，37号特工一皱眉，耐心的哄他：“你不是想要吗？现成的阴茎在这，怎么又不要了？是不是把你操怀孕的那个人让你尝到甜头了，就不想要我的了？”

“不是……我没有……”

“那就乖乖吃你的阴茎。”特工握着阴茎在他嘴唇上涂着前液，迪克眼神逐渐迷离起来，拜性欲所赐，特工没等太久。迪克终于张开嘴，特工顺势一捅而入。

“唔嗯！”

“乖孩子，嘴张开点。”特工摁住他的后脑勺，像使用飞机杯一样使用他的唇舌，迪克挣扎了两下就彻底放弃了，含着眼泪发出呜呜嗯嗯的呻吟声，特工的阴茎在他殷红的嘴唇间进进出出，时不时的转向把他的脸颊戳出来个小凸起。迪克的嘴角蜿蜒留下液体，他仰头承受着一切，表情痛苦而享受。

“操。”特工脑门上闷出汗水，他把阴茎拔出来，坐到床上把怀孕的人抱到自己身上背对着自己。丰腴了许多的人浑身都十分柔软，后穴流出来的水已经打湿了一块床单。特工含着他侧颈的腺体反复啃咬，一只手绕到身前揉捏他的胸。为了预备即将到来的生育，迪克的胸膨胀起来，软软的垂下，一副碰一碰就要流水的样子。特工哑着嗓子问他：“奶水这么多，分我点怎么样？你看你，都要做爸爸了还这么欲求不满，以后生下来了该怎么办？是待在家里邀请人上门操你，还是为了生计出去找男人，操你一次就能得十美元？”

迪克抖着嗓子，“不……我不会……呃！”

他发出一声像是被掐住了脖子的叫声，特工的手指捅进了他的屁股，继续道：“你知道为什么只有十美元吗？”

迪克摇头，带着哭腔说：“不知道。”

特工加了一根手指，发情期内后穴软的可以塞进两根阴茎，他一面想着哪天可以再找个平行世界的自己来一起操他，一面回答：“因为你就是个廉价的小婊子，嗯？是不是？只要给十美元就能操，真发起情来不用给钱都行，是个男人你都可以扑上去舔他的几把。你是不是只想吃阴茎的婊子？”

迪克脸烫的惊人，特工羞辱的话像春药一样让他战栗起来，他脱力地靠在特工怀里，任由他的手指在体内肆意打转，咕吱咕吱的水声弥漫在整个屋里，色情又淫荡。

特工扩张的差不多了，把他抱着转过来，迪克的腿已经使不上力了，全靠特工的手臂支撑才险险悬在阴茎上，后穴饥渴地吮吸着顶着自己的龟头，迪克屏住了呼吸。

下一秒，特工放手，迪克猝不及防地被整根没入，逼出一声尖叫。

“叫，再叫大声一点，让我所有的同事都听得到我屋里有一个婊子在被强奸。”

迪克懊恼地闭了嘴，特工温柔地笑了笑，捉住他的嘴唇反复辗转亲吻：“我开玩笑的，我怎么会跟别人分享你呢？”

迪克攀住他坚实的臂膀，被亲的喘息，一个不慎，就流出藏不住的呻吟。一吻完毕，迪克也适应的差不多了，特工放开他：“来，扭给我看。”

“……什么？”

“我想看很久了，你穿个外套又故意把半截腰漏出来，不就是勾引别人来看的吗？这么喜欢显摆你的腰，那就让我看看它摇起来是什么样吧。”

迪克看起来差不多要红得爆炸了，对一个常年冷漠拒人于千里之外的人来说，要他主动在别人阴茎上操自己无异于让他自杀，但——37号特工不是别人。

特工也有耐心，往后一靠躺在自己的手上，只时不时挺腰磨蹭一下穴口，撩动迪克的神经。终于，迪克受不住了，一下一下慢慢的扭动起来。

“对，就是那里，再快一点，别磨磨蹭蹭的装正经人。”迪克瞪了他一眼，报复性的动起了腰，他的屁股是一样的挺翘，腰臀之间构成一条惊心动魄的弧线，扭动起来像一捧抓不住的水，刻意勾引得人口干舌燥，说不出话。

特工忍不住挺腰配合他的动作，彼时迪克正好往下坐，登时被顶到了深处，顶得他扬起脖子发出一声淫到极点的呻吟。

特工喉咙一紧，低低咒骂了一声，腹部通电般血流直冲阴茎，差点交代在他屁股里。他深觉不能这样下去，一手垫着迪克的后背把他放倒在床上。迪克下意识的捂住肚子，一瞬间流露出的母性让特工硬得更厉害了。

37号特工的动作忍不住粗暴了点，抓住他的脚踝分开腿，原本紧实的肌肉在怀孕后都变软了许多，触感轻盈地像棉花。迪克被摆成一副大张开腿的淫荡姿势，忍不住咬住嘴别开头。特工看着他的样子一时间竟然找不到词语形容，迪克的肚子凸起，整个人因为刚刚的性事泛出点红，他赤身裸体地张开腿，把自己毫无保留的展示出来。他是孕育生命的圣母，也是放浪纵欲的魔鬼。

特工非常清楚自己的柔韧性，没有顾虑的把迪克的腿掰到最开，搅弄了两下他饱含汁水的后穴，直插而入。

迪克闷声一哼，脸色绷不住的又羞又窘，特工十足作弄人的把手指塞进他嘴里，迪克怕伤到他，不敢合拢嘴，只好张着嘴品尝自己的味道。

“好吃吗？这可是你自己流出来的，不准嫌弃。或者说你还是喜欢我射给你的东西？”

迪克用他的手指磨牙，特工笑着收回手，掐住他怀了孕也显得比一般人细的腰，俯下身，用力一挺。迪克的身体比前几次要成熟许多，完全开放的花朵结出了果实，饱满而多汁。他整根拔出到只有龟头被穴口浅浅含住，又猛的操穿层层软肉直达生殖腔口，孕期的生殖腔比平时发情更容易打开，简直来者不拒。特工很容易地就顶开了那层装模作样的肉壁，生殖腔里烫得惊人，而且更加敏感。迪克一口咬住他的肩膀，呜呜的叫喊出声，眼泪终于溢了出来。

特工把他从自己怀里拔出来，捧着脸抹去他的眼泪，温柔的说：“终于哭出来了啊，要看你哭一次真不容易，真的被操到受不了？”迪克被彻底操软了，他吸了吸鼻子，哽咽道：“闭嘴干我。”

“遵命。”37号特工隔着肚子搂住他，加快了动作。情动之时，迪克下身的小嘴也吸得更厉害了，流着水的后穴黏糊糊地扒住特工的阴茎，明明是软的好像可以一路把双球也塞进去的肠道，阻力却变得大了起来。特工被吸得也忍不住闷出一声哼，啪得扇了迪克的屁股一巴掌。

“吸得那么厉害做什么，知道你屁股紧。”迪克呛了了一下，下意识地又收紧了肠道，特工被他搞得阴茎快要爆炸了，咬牙切齿地说：“你喜欢这个？果然是骚货。你的布鲁斯知道你有这么淫荡吗？他要是知道的话会不会也把你这样按在床上操？你揣着的崽究竟是谁的？你自己知道吗？”

迪克摇着头，被特工陡然变粗暴的动作操得说不出话，特工一面腾出一只手不停地扇着他的屁股，一面逼问他：“你的孩子到底是谁的？是谁的？”

雪白的屁股两下就被扇得通红，迪克含着泪大声呻吟，断断续续说着听不清的恳求，特工另一只手攥住他的两个手腕举到头顶，顶撞的速度越来越快，连穴口的液体都被大力搅弄出了泡沫，迪克的呻吟逐渐拔高变成尖叫。特工操着操着觉得不够尽兴，干脆放过他的屁股，提着大腿举高，把迪克摆成方便自己操弄的腾空姿势。换了个姿势，迪克的受力点只剩下肩膀和床接触的一点地方，他慌张地含紧了特工的阴茎，好像它是唯一救命的稻草。

“你，你就是一个工具，用来发泄欲望的工具。你唯一的价值就是紧实的屁股，你每天只需要躺在床上，张开腿挨操，把你男人所有的精液都全部含着，直到从那里蹦出来一个人。”37号特工发着狠，没有明天一样狠命操他，床板都吱呀响了起来，特工力道重得像要操穿他这个人，把两个分裂在不同世界的肉体灵魂都合回一块。迪克彻底丢掉了理智，无处安放的手攀上他的后背，修剪得当的指甲深深陷进特工背部肌肉里。特工感觉不到痛，只有黑洞般的欲望无穷无尽，他陷在炙热的肠道里，汗水和精液混合在一处，忘却了时间和空间。

迪克一声尖叫，被操射了出来。特工低头看看他，迪克白皙的脸上溅上了几滴精液。他笑了笑，把迪克脸上的精液抹开，迪克喘着气，陷在肉欲地狱不知道哪一层，根本没有察觉他的动作。特工于是把他翻过来侧对着自己，扛起一支大腿，重新插回那个天生属于他的洞口。

“呃嗯！”侧对的体位插入正好碰到了敏感点，特工挑起眉，开始每一下都往那个点捅。迪克抓紧了床单，十指用力到泛白，忍受着不应期间翻倍的快感。特工垂头和他接吻，安抚着被操得乱七八糟的人。

没操到几轮，特工能感觉到欲望即将泄出，他不甘心地重重再往深处顶了几次，终于射了出来。迪克从喉咙里溢出一声绵长的呻吟，绞紧后穴试图留住特工射给他的东西。

特工把自己拔出来，按了按他的屁股，笑着说：“拿好了，我送给你的礼物。不准流出来。”

迪克软绵绵地看了他一眼，兀自沉浸在高潮后的空虚感里。特工躺下来，把他搂在怀里，脸颊蹭蹭头发：“我们的孩子应该叫什么？迪克平方？超级迪克？”

迪克成功被他逗笑了，又很快低落下来，特工把他的脸转过来，温柔地磨蹭他的嘴唇：“怎么了？”

“我的世界恐怕不允许我养大这个孩子，我想……把Ta留给你。”

特工拧起了眉：“你也是他的父亲，我们的超级迪克怎么能少一个爸爸——别着急绝望，平行世界吗，让我想想办法。”

迪克摸着肚子，习惯性地沉默下来，特工也不再做声，和他头抵着头，共同步入睡眠。即使只有片刻相伴，也奉若珍宝，视若神明。他们谁也不知道下一次见面会是什么时候，更不知道还有没有下一次。

FIN


End file.
